


Crocodile Tears

by NY_shi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NY_shi/pseuds/NY_shi
Summary: This ship needs more love!! And honestly i wrote this when i was sad af to comfort myself so forgive me, i couldn't care less about grammar.If this makes you feel even a little bit better, i'd be so glad
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, doflacroc - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Crocodile Tears

He looks away and says nothing, but I know everything is wrong.

There are tears in his eyes that he's fighting, so hard to keep from falling. Sharp pain in the guise of a scowl that's barely holding.

"Crocodile?" It hurts when he looks like that, I reach for him but he just turns to sand slipping past my fingers.

Crumbling, falling apart. Dry bruises and a stitched-up scar.

He tries to hide behind his hand all ringed but one but I want him and I want to be that very last one.

He says, he's been lying all this time. "Th'is fake, just like crocodile tears, and you shouldn't have wasted all those years on me."

"No they're not," I assure, I have never been so sure. And I don't care about the past, or the times that we fucked up, or just fucked, I just wanted us to last, so I never brought up trust.

Rest, your head against my shoulder, like it's the last time we'd stay together, I will never leave you, dear, not right now and not after forever. Call my name and I'm here whenever, I'll be waiting when you're sober, I'll kiss you senseless when you're drunk - and I know you'll let me have ya: I can see what you really want.

Shut up, he says "damned bird, don't talk any louder, your clothes are in the way" and when he exhales hotly against the hollow of my throat, he allows my breath no more higher.

I curse as he bites down on my neck, my lips are dry and his tongue is wet. every sigh against my ear makes me shudder with sheer pleasure, as i gasp, he seals my lips with his own.

He pants "i like your fingers in my ass, but not the way you dress" and with his only hand he lifts away my glasses. As i gaze down into his golden eyes, he just smirks, "Then make me pay the price."

So i let him. Shatter my self-control, no one I want to be in more than him. I grip his neck tight as he cries out, i say "scream my name out loud".

He clenches his jaw instead, refusing to let go. So i thrust into him with wild abandon, screw the nice and slow, i'll fuck him till he moans, it's not enough so i do it much rougher, he claws the sheets and bucks his hips, he's a struggling mess, but hot nonetheless, this i concede. i admire, a silent shadow of respect.

He nears his high, and with eyes shut tight, he says it loud the way i like. "D-Doflamingo!"

And I lean into him, tell him "croco-chan, i love you, and only you, and that's the truth."

He cums all over me and i spill deep inside him. His hair is slick with sweat, i brush back a stray strand and cup his sharp jaw. Then I lean down and press a chaste one to the corner of his lips.

He grabs the side of my face, flips our positions and steals a kiss, claiming my mouth as his own.

i ask him if he would like a bath, he asks if im still horny.

i like the way he sneers, lips curled back to reveal canine teeth. I just laugh and lift him into my arms, and as he growls I say "we can do both", but his glare knows we'll just get more dirty.

I know he's tired, and that he will never breathe a word otherwise, still i can see it in his eyes.

As the bath fills up inch by inch, his pale lips twitch for a smoke, fingers tapping listlessly, scowling when i smile.

There's only the sound of water, and me crouching by his side as his eyelids begin to droop, and he mumbles quietly just for me-

"i love you".

i know, i know. But what was that again? just once again, say it once more.


End file.
